ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terror of Cell
Hey guys! This is it; the terror of Cell, which I hope will be my best fan fic!! I hope you guys all enjoy this Freeza returns! A new threat waits!! It has been roughly a year since Freeza’s defeat by the hands of our hero, Son Goku. Our heroes have been enjoying a quiet time of peace and happiness…but little did they know trouble was a brewing. “GOHAN!!!” ChiChi cried. “Have you done all your homework yet?!" “Yes mother, I’m almost done…” Gohan, the seven year old son of Goku, sighed. “Man…I wonder when dad is coming home…it’s been a year; I mean, doesn’t he WANT to come home?” “So then I’m like ‘Oh gee! The last you would wanna wear is THAT!’” Bulma cried, talking with her friends Kuririn, Yamcha, and Puar at Capsule Corp. “Man, Launch really was insane!” Yamucha jokingly cried. “I remember she was in total love with Tenshinahn!” Just then, a ship from almost out of nowhere landed down on the property, and out of it emerged Prince Vegeta, who had been looking for Goku everywhere in space. “Oh great, just what WE need!” Kuririn grumbled. “Tell me now you idiots!” Vegeta yelled. “Is that coward Kakakrot here?!" “Kakarot?” Bulma asked. “Oh, you mean Goku?” "Yes!!” Vegeta yelled. “Where is he?!” “What, you didn’t find him in space?!” Yamcha cried. “Yes, and I’m very annoyed! In fact, I think I may take it out on YOU!” “Why you-“but before he could finish his sentence, Bulma interrupted him. “Gee Veggie!” she cried. “You smell horrid! You really need ‘ta take a bath!” “EXCUSE ME?!” Vegeta cried. “Please” Bulma said. “This way…” she then began walking over to her Capsule Corp. house, when she noticed Vegeta wasn’t following her. “Hey, prick head you want me ta role out the red carpet?! Get your Saiyan Ass over here!!” Vegeta at first looked very ticked off, but grumbled it off and walked inside with her, where she lead him into the shower. “Woman, what are you doing with my armor!?” Vegeta yelled. "I’m only washing it!” Bulma yelled back. “Now you better wash yourself good!!” “Fine, now let me be!!” “Why of course sir, your wish is MY COMMAND! UGH!” Bulma then angrily walked out. “The female species...” Vegeta thought. “Such an enigma!” Meanwhile, at Mount Paouz… “Lemme see…how do I multiply improper fractions again…?” Gohan thought to himself. Then he heard a tapping on his window. He walked over, only to see his close friend Tamera. “Hey Tamera-chan!!” he cheerfully cried. "Hai Gohan-kun!!” Tamera cried back. “Ya done studyin’ yet? I’m feelin bored!” “Sorry Tamera-chan” Gohan said. “My mom really wants me to work hard on this…” "Aw, ya mom is way too strict over ya! She needs to chill out…” "I agree, but you know mothers..” “…No I don’t…my mother was killed by Frieza when I was five…” MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP “SERVANT WOMAN! BRING ME A DRYING CLOTH AT ONCE!!” Vegeta yelled at Bulma. … "WOMAN?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” “I hear ya, but my name is Bulma!!” Bulma screamed at him. “And you better say please!!!” “Ugh, screw the drying cloth…WAIT WHAT THE H*LL?! WHAT IS WITH THE GAMRNETS YOU LEFT FOR ME?!” “Deal with it Veggie boy!!!” Vegeta walked out of the bathroom…WEARING PINK… “Men in pink, how bizarre!!” Vegeta thought to himself. "This has to be…some sort of joke!! I’m a warrior! Not a…a verity of flower!!!” “Well, you smell good at least!!” Bulma cried. The group then burst out laughing. “SILENCE! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I WILL SING FRIDAY!!” Vegeta screamed. Immediately, the group was silenced, then, suddenly… “Oh my god…!!!” Tamera cried, who was still talking to Gohan. “Did you just feel that Chi?!” “Y-Yeah!!” Gohan cried. “No…it can’t be him!! I thought your spiky haired dad killed him a year ago!!” “So…so did I!” Then suddenly, Gohan heard the phone ringing. He immediately ran over to it and picked it up. “Yo Gohan! Do you feel that power?!” Kuririn cried over the phone. “Yeah…but….could it…really be him?!” “As crazy as it is…it is him...” “…Do you think we’ll have to…?” “Yeah, we’re gonna…” Gohan then hung the phone. He then looked towards Tamera. “Yep, it’s no doubt it’s him” Tamera looked up at the cloudless blue sky “….and no doubt we gotta do what we gotta do…” she then turned to Gohan. “Ya get ya Saiyan armor on and met me outside.” “Got it!” Gohan went under his bed and pulled out a box, while Tamera went inside and went into her own room and took out her armor. Gohan and Tamera slipped their armors on. Gohan’s armor consisted of yellow shoulder pad, a blue jumpsuit, white gloves and boots. Tamera’s generally had the same idea, but had a small blue skirt with a blue sweater. Her gloves were also fingerless and her boots and gloves had blue straps on them. After a minute or so, the two met outside. “Wow, been while since we wore these old things, eh?” Tamera said. “Been a year, hasn’t it?” “Yeah, brings back memories” Gohan replied. “Well, let’s not just here, let’s head off now. Not like Freeza’s gonna wait for us” Tamera replied. Gohan and Tamera, using their Ki abilities, flew up and flew over to where they sensed the powers. On the way, they caught up with their old friend Kuririn, who was wearing his orange turtle school Gi. “Hey Kuririn-san!!” Gohan happily cried out, catching up with him. “Hey Gohan! Long time no see!” he replied back. “Hey, yo forgetting someone?” Tamera jokingly said, flying up with them. “Tamera! It’s been way to long since I’ve seen either of you!!” “You betcha!” She replied. “So, do you guys really think this is Freeza, but his power multiplied by a lot?” “Well it’s defiantly Freeza…but it’s not just him! It’s someone else!!” Gohan cried. “Yeah, someone a lot more powerful than him…” Kuririn replied. “D*mn, think we got any chance?” Tamera asked. “No…but we still need to try…” Gohan timidly replied. A fifteen minute flight ended with them landing in a barren rock land area. “HEY GOHAN! TAMERA!” Bulma, who for some reason was there, called out to them, happily waving her arms. “What the h*ll?” Tamera said, landing. “Why the h*ll did you tag along you moron?!” “Don’t speak to me like that you brat!!!” Bulma angrily replied. “I came to see Freeza of course!! He’s gonna blow up the Earth anyway, so why not see him beforehand?” “Great, I’m gonna spend my last minutes with your annoying scream…” Tamera said. “EXCUSE ME?!” Bulma screamed at her. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!!” “Great, isn’t this gonna be fun…” Tamera muttered. “WHY NOT SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!” Just then, Tenshinhan and Chaozu landed nearby, who were two friends of the Z-Fighters. “Hey! Tien, Chazou you made it!!” Bulma cheerfully cried, waving her arms at them. “Vegeta, I didn’t think YOU would be here…” Tenshinhan said. “Is that okay?” Vegeta sarcastically replied. “As a matter of fact, IT ISN’T.” “Ha! LOSER!!” Vegeta rudely yelled. “EXCUSE ME?!” “Hey, LET US MAINTAIN PEACE AND NOT VIOENCE!” Yamcha cried. “PEACE MAN LOVE MAN POWER TO THE PEOPLE” “…wut…” Tamera thought. “Wait, where’s Piccolo?” Kuririn asked. “Well you know him, he shows up whenever. He’s probably already here.” Gohan said. “YES I AM…” a voice epically said. They turned around, and who should be there but Piccolo, the badass Namekian. “Hey Piccolo-sama!!!” Gohan cheerfully cried. “Hey.” Piccolo said, turning around. “Long time no see…” “Totally! Been a year, ain’t it?” Tamera happily said. “Surely. But we have more important matters than having a nice little reunion: Freeza’s on his way, and he’s bringing someone else just as strong with him…” “Yeah.” Tamera replied. “Who do yah think it is?” “Probably a member of his crew…” Then, suddenly, a spaceship landed, almost as if from nowhere, near where the fights were gathered. “…It’s time…” Piccolo said. He then turned to Gohan and Tamera. “You two ready?” The two Saiyan hybrids nodded their heads. “Alright…let’s go everyone” The Z-fights, using their Ki once again, flew over to where ship landed, with Yamcha holding Bulma. Finally, the Z-fighters find a good hiding spot and settled down. “So, this is earth, huh?” Freeza said, walking out of the ship. He was different though, he had robotic pieces all around him; his tail, his eye, both his arms and legs. He was more of a robot than an actual living being. “Not as pathetic as I thought it would be…” “It’s not for another three hours until that Super Saiyajin arrives…” another being said, walking out of the ship. The being emerged, and was practically a bigger form of Freeza. He wore a dark red cape and looked like Freeza in his second form. “Are we just going to wait around?” “Of course daddy…but I think, to kill time, we should murder every single human we find!!!!” “But sire!” one of the soldiers cried. “The ship detected thousands upon millions of people on this planet! Wouldn’t kill them all take more than three hours?” “Who cares?! I want that Saiyajin to suffer, and to really kick it in, we’ll kill all his friends and family!! Now, GO!” “YES SIRE!!” they all yelled. However, before even one could move, one stopped right in his strength. “Hey, what are you doing standing around?!” King Cold yelled. “Get a move on!!” However, the only soldier’s reply was his stomach slicing open and him falling to the ground, splattering out blood. "What the h*ll?!” Tamera cried from the hiding place. Then, suddenly, two people emerged. One had light purple hair cut to his ears, had a sword, and wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, baggy grey pants and golden boots. The other had straight black hair tided in a high ponytail, wore a baggy white shirt over a magenta long-sleeved shirt with light blue leggings and like the other boy, wore golden boots. "And what do you two want?” Freeza asked. “The two of us...we’re here to kill you” the boy said. Trivia *Notes on those who don’t know about Tamera: She is a young half breed Saiyan who the team met on Planet Namek. She decided to live on Earth with the others. Her other race blood is described in the Wrath of Buu, my most well known fan fic. *Saiyajin= Saiyan in the original Japanese show *Kuririn: Krillin *Tenshinhan= Tien *Freeza= Frieza *Tamera calling Gohan "Gohan-kun" seems odd right? Well, in Japan the suffix Kun is used by girls who are attatched to a boy or have a boy for a long time. Since Tamera has known Gohan for a long time, she adds "Kun" to his name, showing respect for him. The term can also be used by superiors to underlings (Example, Piccolo to Gohan) *''Chan'' can be used to refer to a close friend or young female *''Sama'' is a term that refers to someone of very high respect *Dat awkward moment when you realize someone’s mother is dead when you talk about mothers :P We'll kill Freeza! The two youths! PART ONE “You’ll kill us?” Freeza said. He then began laughing out. “That’s a funny joke!! You two, you’re both so ignorant!!” "Ignorant?” the girl said. “The one who’s ignorant is YOU, Freeza…” Freeza’s face lit up. "So…I see that even the worms of the universe know the great Freeza!” He then turned to one of his men. “Eliminate them” "As you wish” the alien walked to the two youths and checked his scouter. "Pathetic…the boy has a power level of only five! The girl has just about four!” He then fired his gun straight at the boy. However, the boy very easily deflected it with just his hand. “W-what?!” the soldier cried. Before he could do anything else, the boy teleported right in front of him and elbowed him in the face, sending him flying into a ship. “Did…did you see that?!” Kuririn cried from the hiding place. “No…no way…” Tamera said in shock. “WHY YOU!!” Freeza’s men cried, running at the two. The boy drew his sword; the girl her hands. There was a bright flash of light. The men froze in place, and then fell to the ground, dead. “Hm…not bad for two little worms…” Frieza smirked. “Now Freeza” the girl said. “It’s you and your father’s turn…” “Oh look” King Cold said. “They’re threatening us! How cute…” “The two of us will bring you down in mere seconds…” the boy spoke. “We’re no push over’s, like Son Goku” the girl spoke. “What’s a Goku?” King Cold. “Was he the Super Saiyajin?” “Yes…but these are miscalculating when they say they can kill me!” “No, you’re miscalculating…you said Son was the only Super Saiyajin…when there are, in fact, two right here!!” the boy announced. Freeza’s face turned to shock as the two youngsters began powering up. A huge golden burst of light surrounded them, as their spiked up. “T-That Chi..!!” Gohan cried. “It’s just like dads!!!” At the battlefield, the two continued powering up, until their hair was fully blonde and spiky and wild. They were both Super Saiyajin. PART TWO "They…..they have the same eyes…as that retched monkey I fought with…!!!” "You ready to die now?” the girl mockingly said. "SILENCE YOU SCUM!!” Freeza screamed. He fired a beam right at the duo. It exploded on impact, shooting smoke everywhere. "Woah!” Kuririn cried. “He’s even stronger than he was on Namek!!” The smoke cleared, and there was no sign of the two youths. "Well…that was easy…” King Cold said. “Such a stupid distraction…” Freeza coldly said. However, on a plateau not too far away, the two youths stood, dodging the attack. The boy, moving his hands at a beyond paced, held them out in a strange way. “HEY!!! FREEZA!!!” he yelled. Freeza turned around, only to see the boy fire a large attack at him. He and King Cold jumped up and dodged the attack. “What was that?!” Freeza yelled. “You missed by a mile!!!” However, he heard a huge scream, and turned around to see the boy draw his sword…and sliced Freeza in half. "He….HE DID IT!!!” Tamera cried out. "Incredible…who is this kid?!” Tenshinhan cried. “Geez, how can you guys see that far?” Bulma asked. “Son obviously came just in time!” “No…that’s not Son…” Tamera said. “But he and the other are both Super Saiyajins…” Vegeta then got annoyed and decided to fly to get a closer look, with everyone following behind him. “How is that possible?!” Vegeta thought to himself. King Cold store in shock at his son’s sliced body. The two youths then looked up to King Cold, who descended down back to earth and landed on a plateau, with the two following after him. PART THREE “You two, you both took down not only my son’s soldiers, but my son himself…” he said. “But now I need someone to take my place once my work is done. Please…will you two fulfill that role and be my two children in his place? You’ll have every planet we’ve taken control in your grasp. Anything you want can be claimed yours in a second.” “It sounds more stupid than anything else…” the girl emotionlessly said. “I agree” the boy said as well. “So, you both deny…” he then took a look at the boy. “You were able to slice my son in half with that sword of yours…may I see it?” The boy smirked. “So you wanna see mah sword eh?” “Yes…I do…” “…''That can be taken wrongly in so many levels its uncountable…”'' Tamera though to herself. The boy, drawing his sword, tossed it over to King Cold. “Ah I see…remarkable craftsman ship…” “Once again, taken wrongly on so many levels…” Tamera thought again. “So, this sword enabled you to kill my son…” “I guess you can say that…” the boy replied. “And without this sword…you’re basically powerless!!!!” King Cold yelled. He then threw the sword right down, ready to kill the boy, when suddenly; the young girl grabbed a tight hold of it. “WHAT?!” King Cold yelled. “You guessed wrong again.” She blankly spoke. “Even if I didn’t get in the way, my brother would have caught it easily, since he’s stronger than me.” She then held out her hand to King Cold’s chest. “Wait…NO!!!” he screamed. But before he could even finish, the girl fired a blast right from her hand and it drove right threw King Cold’s chest. He flew into a mountain, dead with blood gushing out of his wound. She blasted right at him and destroyed him completely, while the other boy fired a blast right at the ship and blew it up into thousands of pieces. “They…they both….destroyed Freeza…like he was nothing..!” Gohan cried. The two then powered down. “Nice work out there” the girl spoke. “You two” her friend replied. Suddenly, the girl began coughing harshly. “Hey…asthma thingy…give it now!!” she coughed out. “Right, here!!” the boy pulled out a small asthma container from his pocket and gave it to the girl. The girl put it to her mouth and breathed in the gas. “Thanks…” she said. “This asthma issue is really a pain…” She and the other boy then turned around. “My sister and I are going to met Goku!! You’re all more than welcome to come with us!!” The group responded with looks of incredible shock and surprise. “Hey, c’mon! I won’t bite…but my friend might!!” the boy jokingly said. “Oh, knock it off!” the girl replied. “You…you know where my dad is gonna land?!” Gohan cried. “I don’t know about this you guys…” Kuririn cautiously replied. “I don’t see what the big deal is; I think he’s kinda cute!!” Tamera replied. “TAMERA!! You don’t say that out loud!!!” Gohan cried. “Listen to that; the girl thinks your cute” the girl said to the other boy. The other boy then started blushing. “Whoops…he heard me…” Tamera replied, embarrassed. “Well…if you wanna meet Goku with us…then follow me!” the boy said flying up with the girl following behind him. “I’m going with them, but only to expose them as frauds!” Vegeta angrily said, flying after them. “They killed Freeza and his father; no doubt I’ll go with them.” Tenshinhan said, flying after them too. “Hm, this should be the spot…” the boy said, landing. Three hours of wondering! Who are these two? PART ONE Upon landing, the boy pulled a small container out of his pocket. In this container were small Capsule CORP. capsules. Pulling one out, he tossed it and it exploded a freezer out. Inside this freezer was a large selection of drinks. “Goku won’t arrive for another three hours or so, so I brought drinks. Help yourselves!” the boy said. “Well, your quiet polite…” Tamera said, blushing a bit. She gingerly walked up to the freezer and pulled out an apple juice. “I guess I’ll have some!!” Bulma announced. “Yeah, me too!” Gohan replied. They walked to the freezer and pulled out their own drinks. Bulma then looked at the boy. “Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?” she asked. “No, I don’t think so…” “So, how do you know Son will arrive here soon? And who are you two?” Bulma asked. “Well, we don’t actually know Goku; we’ve only been told about him...” the girl said. “Well, who are you two?” Kuririn asked. “…I’m sorry, but neither of us can tell…” Bulma then noticed a small Capsule Corp logo on the boy’s jacket and on the girl’s pants. “Hey, are you two part of capsule Corp?” Bulma asked. “No, we’re only fans. We’ve bought some of their products, like the freezer” the boy said. “Answer me something you two!!” Vegeta angrily said. “How can you two go Super Saiyajins?!” “We have Saiyajin blood in us.” The girl said. “You two are phonies!” Vegeta angrily replied. “Saiyajins have dark hair and dark eyes; the boy has straight purple hair, and while the brat has black hair, she has blue eyes!!” “Well, we’re siblings, so that’s why we both have Saiyajin blood…” “Then who are your parents?” Tamera asked, “I’m sorry…we can’t tell…” the boy said. “You’re not telling us because you’re both lying! Kakarot, the one you call Goku, his son, Tamera, and I are the only Saiyajins left alive!!” “Well we have Saiyajin blood, but we can’t tell how…” the boy said. “Whatever…” Vegeta then walked away and sat on a big rock. “…Jerk...” the girl quietly said. PART TWO Some moments later, Tamera began talking to Gohan. “Hey, is it just me, or do those two look a bit like Vegeta?” she asked. “Well, they’re nothing like him, but I guess there is some resemblance…more in the girl.” Gohan replied. "Yeah…I have a feeling those two have some connection with the Saiyajins via Vegeta…” she said. “And for some reason… I feel sort of…close to them…and I’ve never even met them until now.” "I know; I feel the same for some reason.” Three hours slowly passed as the group waited for Goku. The watch on the boy’s arm suddenly began beeping. "He should be landing sometime soon.” He announced. “Hey…that Chi!!” Kuririn cried. “It’s Son!!” Tamera cried. A small circular ship from the sky suddenly fell at rapid speed to the planet and landed. “IT’S HIM!!” Gohan cried, flying over to the ship. The gang ran to the ship as fast as they could, and what they saw was the door open and Goku walk out. "DAD!!” Gohan cried. “GOKU!!” Yamucha cried. "Huh…?” Goku said. “How did you know I would land here…?” "These two knew everything! Where and when you would land and everything!!” Tamera cried, looking too the boy and the girl. “You know ‘em, right?” “Weird…I’ve never met them in my life…” Goku said. *Goku is often referred to as Son in the manga, mostly by Bulma Mystery revealed! The devastating future!! PART ONE "What?!” Kuririn cried. “You’ve never met them?!” "Nope, never…” Goku replied. “T-That’s bizarre…!” Yamucha cried. “Son Goku…” the boy said. “I wonder if it’s okay if we talk privately…” “Uh, sure!” Goku replied. "You want me to help with this?” the girl asked. “No, I got this” he replied. He flew up, with Goku following behind him. The two landed somewhere far from where the others were. Promise me that everything I tell you will be kept a secret.” The boy spoke. “Now I know this may sound crazy” he said. “But me and that girl; we’re both from 20 years in the future. My name is Trunks, hers is Panisa.” "Wow, that’s crazy!!” Goku cried. “And to add to that, the two of us are both the children of Vegeta. We get our Sayiajin blood from him.” “O RLY?” “YA RLY!” “NO WAI!! Vegeta is gonna be a daddy?!” “Yep, about 2 and half years from now, I will be born. Three and a half years from now, Panisa, my sister, will be born as well. But I’m not here just to tell you that…it’s a much more grave issue” “Well okay, go ahead.” “On the morning of May 12, around 10 am on an island about 9 miles south of South City, three horrible new enemies are going to emerge. They will kill just about every Z-Fighter; expect my father, Gohan, and Tamera-chan. Those three teach me the ways of the Warrior. How to fight like a true Saiyan…and how to die as one as well…” "Wait, where am I during all of this?” Goku asked. “Simple. You’re not there. About six months from now, you’re going to get an incurable heart virus that you won’t survive.” “RUSRS?” “Yes, I am. Luckily, in my time there is a cure for it.” He then took out a small container. “When you starting getting it, be sure to take this.” He then gave the small container to Goku. “Awesome!! I wished you just skip about all the other stuff from the beginning! And it’s red; IT MUST BE CHERRY FLAVORED! H*LL YEAH!! Now I can fight those androids!!” PART TWO “Wait, you’re not even scared of them?” “Well, I’m a bit nervous, but its gonna be a great way to test out my true limits!!’ “…You really are amazing. You’re just like my mother, Gohan, and Tamera told me. No wonder my mother worked so hard on the machine…” “Wait, your mother made the machine?!” “Yes” “Wait…not only does she know me…but she also made a freakion time machine?! SHE MUST BE A GENIUS!! S-s-so that means…!!” “Yes, my mother is over there.” Trunks then pointed to the crowd. “Wait, TAMERA-CHAN IS YOUR MOTHER?! She looks nothing like you!! Not only is she way too young! Such a wh*re…” "No…my mother is the woman with purple hair.” Hearing this, Goku fell flat on the ground. "BULMA’S YOUR MOTHER?!?!” Goku screamed. “THAT GUY POINTED HIS FINGUR AND KAKAROT FELL DOWN!!” Vegeta cried. “No sh*t Dr. Obvious…” Tamera mumbled. PART THREE “Wow…Bulma and Vegeta!! I thought she would settle with Yamucha, but this is crazy!!” Goku cried. “No, they broke up and Bulma went to Vegeta…she said he looked so lonely, but they never did get married…” “Well…that does sound like something Bulma would do…” “Please I’m begging you; you CANNOT tell them that! Things might get weird between them and my sister and I may flip out of existence cuz they won’t…well…you know!!!” “Yeah I get it! Tell your mom that I really appreciate everything. And I know the future WILL change!” “Well, my sister and I should head back now. Mom’s probably worried sick about us.” He then floated upwards. “Hey sis, we have to go now!!” “Got it!!” she then turned to the others. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now! See ya!” she then flew up and followed her brother. “Hey, were they going?!” Yamucha cried. “Man, how am I supposed to explain this to the others…?” Goku wondered. “GOKU!! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!” Bulma screamed. “Yeah, and did you get his number? I think he’s cute!!” Tamera announced. “Tamera, you really need to learn not to say certain things out loud like that…” Tenshinhan said. “Well what did he say Dad?” Gohan asked. “Uhh nothing really!!” Goku timidly said. “Really? Because I think it’s very important” Piccolo said. “Wait, you could hear us?!” Goku cried. “Dude, my ears are so big that I can hear you banging Chi-Chi…” Piccolo solemnly said. “But…that’s not really quiet…” “OK THAT’S A BIT TOO MUCH INFO COCKAROT!” Vegeta cried. And so, Piccolo told the group of the boy’s words, hiding his heredity details along with it. “That’s crazy…!” Gohan said. “Sounds far-fetched to me…” Yamcha said. “Believe what you wish; I’m training” Piccolo said. Then suddenly, what appeared to look some sort of ship floated up. Both Trunks and Panisa were in it. “Father…” Trunks thought to himself. “You’re so proud and arrogant, and a bit of a jerk just like my mother said…keep yourself safe. And mother, stay strong… Gohan-sama and Tamera-sama, when you two have a child named Clamenta, take good care of her…” Trunks and Panisa waved outside to everyone, and the ship disappeared. “Yeah, no doubt I’m training…” Tenshinhan said. PART FOUR “You know Goku-sama” Tamera said. “How DID you get off Namek before it blew up?” “Oh yeah!” Goku cried. “Lemme see…I tried to use Freeza’s spaceship, but it didn’t work. And when I was about to accept death, I saw another small round spaceship that looked like it still worked. So I tried that one. It worked and brought me to a planet called Yardat.” “Yardat, Huh” Vegeta said. “I’ve heard of that planet; apparently the people of it are able to use physic powers” “They sure do!” Goku cheerfully cried. “Well did they teach you anything useful?” Gohan asked. “Yep! Teleportation!” “No way!!” Yamucha cried. “Are you serious?!” “I don’t believe you” Tamera grumbled. “If you really know how to, then do it!” “Okay!” Goku then put his middle and index finger to his head, and, concentrating severely, disappeared for one second, and the next, came back wearing a pair of sun-glasses. “WOAH!” the entire group cried. “Told ya!” Goku cheerfully said. “Wow” Tamera said. “B-b-b-but how?!” “Simple: I focus on someone’s energy and, if I do it right, teleport there!” “Wow…” Kuririn said. “That’s pretty amazing..!” “I know right?!” Goku happily responded. The Z-Fighters all went their separate ways to train that day. Tenshinhan and Chazou trained in the mountains, Kuririn with Master Roshi, Yamucha and Vegeta with Capsule Corp, and Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Tamera at Mount Paouz. “Yo, Master Roshi!” Tamera cried, secretly flying over to his island after training. “Can I get a turtle School uniform?” “Huh, Tamera-chan…?” Master Roshi said, lifting himself out of his lawn chair. “A uniform? Well sure, but why?” “Because, I don’t need my stupid Saiyajin armor anymore” Tamera brashly said. “I want to fight in the same uniform as Son Goku-sama! He has saved the world many times before and saved me so many times. Wearing the same uniform as him would be a great honor for me”. “Ahh, I see” Master Roshi nodded, and smiled. “Under all your brattiness and rudeness, you have a good respectful heart.” Master Roshi then walked into the little pink small Kami house. “Wait out here; I’ll get a girl’s uniform.” “Thank you Roshi-sama” Tamera said, bowing her head. A few minutes later, Master Roshi came out holding a box. “This is the girl’s turtle school uniform” Master Roshi kindly said, giving her the box. “It has a green shirt with longer sleeves however; I’ve run out of blue shirts.” “It’s perfectly fine Master Roshi-sama.” Tamera said, bowing her head. “Thank you very much!” “No problem; any time!” Tamera then flew off, with Master Roshi waving to her. *Yep, this is where Tamera got her own Turtle School Gi. :P Reunion of warriors!! The day we’ve waited for!! PART ONE Three years past in a blink of an eye, and as for the readers, in one quick chapter… “Now please be careful you guys…” ChiChi worriedly said. “You sure you don’t wanna bring a lunch?” “No thank you mother” Gohan politely said. “I think we’re good…” “Okay; don’t get killed!!” she cried, as the group flew off. “Bye ChiChi-san!!” Tamera cried, waving to her. “Be careful out there!!!!” ChiChi cried out, waving her arms. “Bye mom!!” Gohan cried, waving back to her. “Hey, Gohan, slow down! Don’t waste all your energy just getting there!” Goku cried. “Oh, sorry…” Gohan said, slowing down. “Son Goku, what do you think about these androids?” Piccolo asked. “You think we’re ready?” “Well...gee, I guess won’t know till we get there!” Goku replied, rather happily sounding. “Well, don’t you sound calm…” Piccolo solemnly said. “Hey look, it’s Kuririn-san!” Tamera cried, flying up to him. “Sup chestnut?” “Chestnut?” Kuririn said, confused. “It’s ja new nickname!” Tamera cheerfully cried. “…Okay…Hey Tamera-chan; you got a Turtle School uniform!” “Sure did! Master Roshi-sama gave me one. He ran out of blue shirts though, so I had to get a green one with longer sleeves…” “HI KURIRIN!” Goku cried out, following behind his friend. “Hey Goku...” Kuririn said solemnly. “Hey, you not happy to see us again?” “Well, unlike you, I’m worry about this battle. I mean, not everyone can go Super Saiyajin…” A ten minute flight brought them to a big island with a huge city. Down on a mountain, they spotted Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Bulma. “Hey guys!” Yamucha cried. The four landed and saw Bulma holding something special…a little baby boy. PART TWO “Bulma?! Why did you tag along?!” Goku cried. “To watch of course!” she replied. “I-I-Is Bulma holding what I think she’s holding?!” Kuririn cried. “Wow, you and Yamucha got married, didn’t you?!” Gohan happily cried. “No, we didn’t...” Yamucha grumbled. “The kid’s not mine; Bulma and I broke up a long time ago. You’re not gonna believe who the daddy is...” “I know who it is!!” Goku cried, walking up to the small baby. “It’s Vegeta, isn’t it little Trunks?” “BULMA LIVED THREW SEX WITH VEGETA?!” 'Tamera screamed. “H-How did you know…?” Bulma asked. “I haven’t told anyone yet…!” “OH UM UM MAYBE IT’S THE EYES!!” Goku cried. “Vegeta’s eyes are black; mine are blue…he takes his eyes from me…” “MAYBE DEH HAIR?!” “Vegeta’s hair is black…mine is purple…” “THE NOSE?!” “…Maybe. But how did you know his name?” “…Muffin button…” “Enough family gossip” Piccolo spoke out. “What matters is where Vegeta is now!” “How should I know?” Bulma said. “All he did to me was rape me. After that he just went out into space to train” “He…raped you?!” Yamucha said, shocked. “He’ll come; I ''know he will” Goku said. Sometime pasted, and there was no sign of any harm. PART THREE “What happen to the little guy’s tail?” Kuririn asked, playing with Trunks. “Did you cut it off?” “No; he simply was born without one” Bulma said. “He looks a bit familiar” Tamera said. “I feel really close to him for some reason.” “Maybe you just really like him” Bulma said. “Strange…it’s past ten, and I don’t sense anything…” Tenshinhan said. “See, I told you it was all a joke from the beginning!” Yamucha cried. “He said around 10” Bulma said, checking her watch. “It’s 10:15, which I would class as around” “Yeah, but we don’t even feel a single strong Chi!!” Yamucha cried. “If they were THAT strong, we would have felt them long ago!!” “HEY!! GUYS!!!” Everyone looked up to see Yajirobe flying a jet plane with sensu beans in his hand. “Hey fatty!” Tamera mockingly said. “Tamera-chan, stop being so rude!!” Kuririn cried. “Whatever; what do you want chunky?” “I came to give you some sensu beans from Master Karin-sama, but if you keep being a b*tch I may just leave…” Yajirobe said, landing. “No wait!” Gohan cried. “Tamera-chan, say you’re sorry…” “Why? I’m not…” “OK THAT’S IT” Yajirobe jumped back into his car and got ready to drive off, when suddenly Tamera grabbed a hold of the beans. “Yeah, I’m holding ta these!” she mockingly said. “Y-you little brat!” Yajirobe cried, immediately starting up the engine and flying off when suddenly, his car exploded in midair. “YAJIROBE!!!” the group screamed. “THEY’VE ALREADY BEGUN!!” Piccolo cried out. “But I didn’t feel any Chi…!!” Tamera cried. “Wait…if…if they’re only artificial, then that may be why!!” Gohan cried. “They don’t have life force, so we can’t sense them!” “You’re right!!!” Goku cried. He then turned to Yamucha. “Yamucha, go and see if Yajirobe is okay!” “Right!!” Yamucha cried, flying off to find Yajirobe. “Everyone spread out!” Goku cried. “If you spot them, raise your Chi up so we can find you!!” “MOVE OUT MEN!!” Piccolo cried. The group flew off, while Yamucha went to go help Yajirobe. The first victim!! The androids of Hell!! PART ONE The group flew to the little town on the island, as Yamucha flew over to find Yajirobe. “''D*mn, where could they be?!”'' Goku thought to himself. “No…not here…” Kuririn said, flying down. “F*ck it! I wish that kid would give us a description of what they look like…!!" Tamera thought to herself. Meanwhile, in the Center of the city… “H-H-Hey! Did you guys see that?!” a man cried. “A jet plane just blew up!!!” “Yeah, I saw it too!!” Another man cried. He then turned to two strange looking men, one very tall and thin and one short and fat. The two men simply stared at them. Then suddenly, the short fat one bashed his head right at the other man’s forehead, killing him. “Holy fuc-“but before the man could finish his sentence, the small fat man punched him right in the face, sending him flying at a nearby building, also killing him. "SOMEONE!!!! HELP!!!” a woman screamed, running. “No, they’ve already started!!” Gohan cried. “19, I sense a very strong level coming this way. Could the scanner be malfunctioning?” the tall man said. “No, 20.” 19 said. “I also sense it.” “It’s him, Son Goku” 20 said, smirking. Gohan flew to where he heard the screaming. “Hey, who killed these people?!” Gohan cried. “Two weird looking men….but they disappeared!!!” a man from a window cried. “Disappeared?! Darn it…”Gohan said to himself. Little known to him, Androids 19 and 20 were using their artificial Chi energy and levitating high in the sky. “This is not Goku” 19 said. “94% this is his son Gohan” “So it is” 20 said. “Well, we’ll still be able to not only get a good source of energy from him, but also lure Goku to use…” 20 and 19 quietly descended behind Gohan, without him even noticing. PART TWO "Darn, where could they-“ but before he finished, he felt a feeling of someone behind him, and jumped back, only to see the androids they had been searching for. He then noted the red ribbon logos on the head they wore. “GUYS!!! I FOUND THEM!!!” Gohan screamed. However, without warning, 20 grabbed Gohan by his head and firmly sealed his hand over his mouth. Gohan fought against the grip, but couldn’t prevail. "My…energy!!!” Gohan thought to himself. “S-Someone’s energy…it’s sinking!!” Tamera cried. “No…it can’t be Gohan-kun, can it?!” "Someone’s energy is fading fast!!!”''Goku thought to himself. “THERE THEY ARE!!!” Piccolo yelled, flying to where Gohan and the androids were. The group landed down to see Android 20 draining Gohan’s energy. "GOHAN!” Goku yelled. "You bastards!” Tamera screamed. “Leave him alone, or else I’ll give you one f*ck of a beating!!” “Oh really?” 20 said. “We’ll see about that…” 20, lifting his hand, struck his hand right through Gohan’s torso. '“GOHAN!!!” Goku screamed. “NO!” Piccolo yelled. “GOHAAANNN!!!” Kuririn screamed. “YOU HEARTLESS F*CKERS!!!” Tamera screamed. 20, smirking, pulled the bloody hand out and threw the bloody boy on the ground. “Gohan-kun!!!” Tamera cried, running to him. “Hey, get up! Don’t you dare die on me!” Gohan made no response. “Tamera-chan, Gohan is still alive; take him somewhere safe and give him a sensu bean!!” Goku cried. “Got it!!” Tamera cried, holding onto Gohan and flying to a safe building roof. “So these are the androids…” Piccolo said. “You two choose to pick on the children first? You guys really are pathetic…” 20’s face lit up. “So, you heard about us?” he asked. “Tell us, how do you know about us?” “If you want answers, you’ll have to go home and write me a polite letter first!” Piccolo said. “Wow, did you really just say that?” Tenshinhan said. “''Woooow''….” “OK; Dear Piccolo. You appear to know of our existence. How is this so? I hope we can speak about it over some nice tea and muffins. After that, we can murder each other. Yours truly; Android 20.” 'PART THREE' “How did you know my name is Piccolo?!” “We know who all of you are” 19 said. “The little boy we just killed was Gohan. However, the girl does not exist in our data” “Yes” 20 said. “The little cancer patient over there is Kuririn” “I’M NOT A CANCER PATIENT!!” Kuririn screamed out. “The big green man is Piccolo, and the one in green is Tenshinhan, was it?” 20 continued, ignoring Kuririn. “And you…” 19 spoke out. “You are our main target, Son Goku." "Listen you two” Goku spoke out. “There are way too many innocent people here. If you really want me to give it my all, then we should move somewhere else.” "You wish to fight with no bystanders?” 20 said. “That is understandable. Alright, let me resolve this little issue” 20 began charging power in his eyes, and without warning, shot out two giant beams out to the city, blowing a huge chunk off it up. He continued shooting out everywhere, not missing any building in sight. The city blazed out in a giant roar of fire; destroying everything and everyone in sight, melting the skin off the innocent bystanders and collapsing every building, killing anyone left alive after that attack. “STOP IT!!!!”'Goku screamed, flying at 20 and punching him in the face. 20’s hat fell off and revealed a brain in his head. “I very simply did what you said” 20 said, putting his hat back on. “I said to leave the bystanders alone!!!” Goku cried out. “Do not worry” 19 said. “There are no more bystanders to leave alone”. “FOLLOW US!!” Goku yelled. “WE’LL RIP YOU TWO TO SHREDS!!” Goku then began flying off, with the two machines of hell and the heroes of the earth following after him. 'Trivia *Tamera was originally going to be the victim of the androids, not Gohan. However, I changed this because I didn't want her to be a "damsell in distress" characer. Also I wanted her to life so she could annoy you guys more :P *I wrote this entire chapter while listening to "I=Fantasy" :P Machine VS the living!! Goku vs 19! 'PART ONE' WORST CHAPTER TITLE EVER. The group flew over the islands, with Goku flying as far as he could from the city to make sure the island from before was safe. Suddenly, three smaller Chis began following them. “It’s Gohan-kun, Tamera-chan, and Yamucha!!” Kuririn cried. The three caught up with the group, with Gohan fine after his impalement. “Hey, what took you guys so long?” Kuririn jokingly asked. "Well it took me a while to find Yajirobe and actually get him out” Yamucha said. "I can get that…” Tamera said. “Why are we flying out so far?!” 20 impatiently said. “This far enough Son!!” 20 and 19 stopped dead in their tracks and flew down, with the rest of the group following them. “Tell me…something before we fight…” Goku said, breathing heavily and out of breath. “How do you…know us?!” “Why is Goku so out of breath?” Tenshinhan though. “All we did was fly over here…” “It’s very simple Goku; we have been watching you with our little bug spying robot. Ever since you defeated the Red Ribbon Army those years ago, up to when you fought Vegeta.” "So your little stalker robots didn’t follow us on Namek, did they?” Goku said. “Huh, no wonder Tamera isn’t in your data base.” “Not following us to Namek…” Piccolo said, smirking. “A very fatal mistake; you didn’t get the data of the legendary Super Saiyajin!” "Super Saiyajin…?” 20 said. “I’ll show you the result of your fatal mistake!!” Goku cried. Then, he began powering up, his hair shinning and spiking up. Then, a huge burst of golden light surrounded him, and behold, Goku was a Super Saiyajin. 'PART TWO' “Hmm, interesting” 20 said. “No matter; even in this state 19 could still easily beat you, won’t you 19?” “Yes 20.” 19 emotionlessly said, walking to Goku. “Guys, stay back!!” Goku cried. “This fight is mine and mine only!!” Goku cried, flying to 19 and punching him in the face, hard and tough. 19 flew back, holding his face. Goku constantly kept flying at him, beating him down with every ounce of strength he had. “Gohan, Tamera, you two feel it don’t you…” Piccolo said. “Yeah; something odd is going on with Son…” Tamera said. “He’s fighting at full power, but he’s still not winning…” "What do you mean?” Yamucha asked. “He’s doing fine!!” “No…he’s energy…” Gohan said. “WAIT! That’s right!! The androids can absorb energy!” “WHAT?!” Tamera screamed. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner you idiot?!” “I’m so sorry…I forgot…” Meanwhile at the battle, Goku was winning, but suddenly became weaker and weaker. “Wait…I see it! He IS becoming weaker!” Yamcha cried. Then they found out why…Goku suddenly began grabbing his chest and began deeply breathing. PART THREE "Wait! It’s his heart!!!” Gohan screamed. “The virus those two told us about!!” “No, it can’t be!!” Tamera cried. “I thought he took the magic medicine three years ago!!” “He never did…he never got sick!!” Gohan said, worrying for the safety of his father. Goku suddenly began getting more and more frustrated, ignoring his heart problem and pounding at the small fat android; even with that 19 kept getting up fine and continued beating Goku. "I’M DONE WITH YOU!!” Goku yelled. He then put his hands in a certain position and began charging up a certain attack. “KAAAMMEEEE……HAAMEE….HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Goku screamed, firing a massive Kamehameha right at the evil android. “NOW 19!” 20 yelled. 19 held out his palm, and just like that, absorbed the beam threw his hand. “Oh you’re kidding me…” Goku chuckled. 19 flew up at Goku and threw him on the ground, and much to everyone’s shock, he grabbed a tight hold of Goku’s neck. He slowly began eating away Goku’s energy and life. “No!” Tamera cried. “Goku!!!” she flew to him, but was stopped by 20. "If you dare go out to save him” 20 said. “I’ll happily kill you.” "Really?” Tamera cried. “I would like to see you try!” she threw a punch at the machine and hit him in the face. 20 responded with a knee to the gut. “Ow!” Tamera squeaked. “You big JERK!” Tamera kicked 20 right in his jaw and broke a tooth. 20, angered, grabbed her by her hair and threw her down. As they fought, 19 continued to harshly laugh as he swallowed Goku’s energy and life into his system. “Now!!” Tamera yelled, getting up. “Save Goku-“but before she could finish, something kicked 19 right in the face and made the machine fly back. “If anyone is going to kill Kakarot..” a deep arrogant voice spoke. “It will be me! I won’t lose my revenge to a bunch of cheep toys!” everyone looked up, and there was Vegeta. A reawakened Prince! Super Vegeta emerges!! PART ONE “Vegeta!” the entire group cried. “So this is Vegeta…” 20 said, flying down to were 19 and 20 were. “Kakarot you fool!” Vegeta yelled. “You knew the heart virus was coming, and yet you went Super Sayiajin anyway!” he then kicked Goku’s dying body over to Tamera. “Someone drag that trash home and give him his medicine!” The entire group flew down to Tamera and the dying Goku. “Dad!!” Gohan cried. “Goku, don’t you dare die on us!” Tamera cried. She then turned to Yamucha. “Yamucha, you’re useless; take him home!” “Gee, Thanks b*tch...” Yamucha mumbled, picking up Goku, flew off to Goku’s house. 19 jumped up and got ready to follow him, when suddenly “19!!” 20 yelled. “Don’t worry about him for now! Kill Vegeta!!” 19 looked back at his master, but agreed and descended down. “Uhh guys” Kuririn timidly said. “Now would be a good time to retreat; I mean, that kid from the future said that we would all die!” “I don’t think so” Tamera said. “That kid said Goku would get his heart virus six months before the Androids came, and that was wrong. Not only that, but if we retreat, they’ll blow the shit out of the city” “Good point…” Kuririn said. “But they’re still scary…!” “I saw when you were battling Kakarot” Vegeta spoke. “That you certainly were quiet surprised when he went Super Saiyajin” “What is your point” 19 blankly said. “I’m saying that you cannot see a Saiyajin’s abilities only in mere numbers and data.” Vegeta then let out a dark looking dirty grin. “I wonder, can androids feel true fear?!” Then, Vegeta slowly began powering up, and his Chi energy felt somewhat similar. “No…he isn’t!” Tamera cried. Vegeta’s hair slowly began turning a spiky blonde, while his eyes turned green. Then, just like that, Vegeta powered up and went Super Saiyajin. “Look!” Gohan cried. “Vegeta’s gone full-out Super Saiyajin!!” “No, this one too?!” 20 cried. PART TWO Category:Story invented by Nimbus.69 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Nimbus.69